Unfortunate Soul
by biikachu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak diselamatkan. Ia tidak pernah merasa diselamatkan karna yang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Karna Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang iblis. Ibunya dibunuh. Dan ia berakhir pada sebuah pelelangan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah.. menemui ibunya. Namun ia tidak memiliki harapan, karna ia hanyalah.. seorang jiwa yang menyedihkan. CHANBAEK / GS / NC
1. The Nightmare

**Unfortunate Soul**

-Biikachu-

Byun Baekhyun tidak diselamatkan. Ia tidak pernah merasa diselamatkan karna yang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Karna Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang iblis. Ibunya dibunuh. Dan ia berakhir pada sebuah pelelangan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah.. menemui ibunya. Namun ia tidak memiliki harapan, karna ia hanyalah.. seorang jiwa yang menyedihkan.

" _Karna seorang jalang tidak pernah benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."_

 **CHANBAEK / GS / MATURE**

 _The original story are purely mine. All cast are belongs to God and their parents. This is just my imagination, not real. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely unintentionally, or it can be a mate (?)_

 **CAUTION ! THIS IS A CHANBAEK** **GENDERSWITCH** **STORY.**

 **NOT FOR CHILD, THERE ARE SOME MATURE CONTENT, VIOLENCE, SEX, AND OTHER. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, PLEASE DONT READ.**

 **DO NOT COPAST AND REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION, ENJOY.**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO Member

Support Cast

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya terhempas begitu saja saat seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras. Taklama, ia merasakan perih dibagian belakang kepalanya saat seseorang menjambak rambut panjangnya dari belakang, berakhir dengan ia yang mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sang pelaku yang tengah menyiksanya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu sialan, jika malam ini tidak ada seorangpun yang membelimu, kau harus tinggal bersama kami disini dan membayar seluruh hutang ayahmu dengan tubuh mu itu. Bukankah menyenangkan hm? setiap malam kau akan melayani orang yang berbeda, melewati malam-malam mu dengan penuh gairah dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak setelahnya."

Cahaya silau dari lampu tidak membuat gadis itu bisa dengan jelas melihat orang yang kini telah meremehkan dirinya. Karna pandangannya terhalang oleh genangan airmatanya sendiri. Kepalanya terdorong kedepan bersaamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menahan dorongan itu, membuatnya terjatuh dilantai yang dingin.

"Bersiaplah, jangan hancurkan acaraku dengan wajah jelekmu, bersihkan dirimu dan berpakaian lah dengan baik, jalang."

Orang itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja, tanpa melihat keadaan seorang gadis yang bahkan belum genap menginjak umur dewasa itu.

Seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil kini terduduk dalam dinginnya lantai. Ia mulai beringsut dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan mengernyit sakit saat ia merasakan perih diamana-mana. Gadis itu terisak dalam duduknya. Tidak pernah menyangka hanya dalam tiga hari hidupnya berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Bahkan sekarang ia percaya, jika negeri dongeng itu benar-benar ada.

Terbukti saat ini. Saat ia sendiri, tersiksa dan begitu menyedihkan.

Apa ibu peri juga benar-benar ada? Jika ada..

" _Tuhan, bisakah kau memberiku ibu peri? Kau telah mengambil ibuku, bisakah kau memberiku ibu peri sebagai gantinya?"_

Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas, membuat dadanya sesak, seakan tidak memberinya kesempatan bahkan untuk bernafas sakalipun. Badannya begetar saat lagi-lagi ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, tidak-tidak, menimpa keluarganya lebih tepatnya.

Saat dimana semua mimpi buruk ini bermula. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak tau apa-apa. Ia hanya tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya, dirumah kecilnya, bersama ibunya. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, meski tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama ibunya. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sangat sederhana. Tak masalah jika ayahnya tidak kembali pulang kerumah. Karna ia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain ibunya. Harusnya semuanya berjalan seperti itu, harusnya hidupnya berjalan terus seperti itu.

Namun siapa sangka orang yang tidak pernah ikut andil dalam hidupnya mampu menghancurkan semuanya?

Reka adegan itu masih dengan jelas berputar dalam benaknya. Hari itu..

Senin sore dimana ia pulang dari sekolahnya, seperti biasanya, ia akan berjalan kaki saat ia turun dari pemberhentian bus yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, ia pulang membawa beberapa _hotteok,_ sebuah jajanan pinggir jalan yang menjadi favorit ibunya. Seperti biasanya ia akan menyisakan uang sakunya demi membeli jajanan pinggir jalan sebagai hadiah untuk ibunya yang setiap hari menunggunya pulang dari sekolah.

Seharusnya semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

Karna saat ia membuka pintu pagarnya, seharusnya ia melihat tampilan halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah yang ditanam oleh dirinya dan ibunya. Namun sore ini terlihat berbeda karna ia melihat beberapa pot tanaman yang terletak tidak pada tempat biasanya, melainkan sudah dalam keadaan pecah dengan tanahnya yang berhamburan dan bunganya yang tidak terlihat indah lagi.

Ah.. mungkin ini ulah dari tetangganya yang nakal, mengingat ia memiliki tetangga seorang anak kecil yang selalu mengerjainya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, namun lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak biasanya berhasil membuatnya mengerutkan alis.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Tidak seperti biasanya, apa mungkin hari ini ia memiliki tamu? Jarang sekali rumahnya kedatangan seorang tamu, mengingat ia tidak memiliki saudara lain di Seoul, apa mungkin itu teman ibunya?

Mungkin benar jika itu memang teman ibunya, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin teman ibunya bersedia jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk mengunjungi ibunya, tapi itu bisa saja bukan?

Tidak baik baginya jika ia terus memiliki prasangka buruk, maka dari itu, ia melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumahnya.

" _Aku pulang.."_

Seharusnya ada suara lain yang menyambutnya saat ia mengucapakan kalimat itu, karna biasanya, ibunya–lah yang akan menyambutnya dan memberinya pelukan hangat saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak dikenalnya, itu berasal dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki firasat lain selain rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti hatinya. Maka dari itu, ia segera membawa dirinya keruang tengah rumahnya.

Seharusnya ia melihat ibunya tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya dengan teh hangat yang tersaji di meja, atau mungkin seharusnya ia tengah melihat ibunya yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang seperti dibayangkannya. Ibunya tengah terduduk dilantai, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Kepalanya menengadah keatas karna seseorang menjambak rambutnya dari arah belakang. Pelipis nya berwarna biru keunguan, dan ujung bibirnya sobek, megeluarkan darah. Matanya terpejam dan ia dapat melihat setitik air mata yang mengalir setelahnya.

" _I-ibu?"_

Entah apa yang membuat suaranya tercekat saat ia mengucapkan kata itu. Membuat seluruh jiwa yang berada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memusatkan semua pasang mata pada dirinya.

" _Baekhyunnie.."_

Kata itu terucap lirih diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan. Salah seorang pria menyunggingkan senyum miringnya saat matanya menangkap penampilan seorang gadis yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah bergabung dalam acaranya.

" _Jadi ini anakmu? ... Lumayan juga."_

Matanya kini menelisik penampilan gadis yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, lengkap dengan tas yang masih tersampir dengan apik di punggungnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kantung plastik yang entah apa isinya.

" _Baekhyunnie, sayang.. bisakah kau menemui Yoon ahjumma, dan bermain disana sebentar hm?"_

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyunnie itu hanya terdiam saat ibunya menatapnya sayu, dengan sebuah lebam biru diujung mata indah yang diwariskan kepadanya, senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan itu kembali dilihatnya saat ibunya menyuruhnya menemui Yoon ahjumma yang merupakan tetangganya. Baekhyun meringis saat melihat ibunya menahan sakit dibagian kepalanya saat rambut hitamnya ditarik oleh pria asing yang berada dirumahnya.

" _Kuberikan kau kesempatan terakhir, katakan padaku, dimana Byun Jaeboom, sialan?!"_

Gadis bernama Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Kenapa ada orang-orang ini didalam rumahnya? Kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu berantakan? Kenapa pria dengan penampilan menyeramkan itu menyiksa ibunya? Dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran ialah..

Kenapa pria menyeramkan itu menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya?

" _A..ku tidak tau, bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sealama dua tahun terakhir ini."_

Ibunya semakin mengernyit sakit saat dirasa cengkraman tangan orang itu kian menguat meremas helaian rambutnya, membuatnya merasakan rasa peras yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud melepaskan ibunya dari cengkraman orang asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun siapa sangka pergerakannya tertahan oleh pria lain yang berada disana. Pria lain itu menahan tangannya, menariknya kuat membuatnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sebuah kantong plastik yang berisikan _hotteok_ hangat kesukaan ibunya, membuat isinya berhamburan diatas lantai, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tersungkur jatuh pada lantai rumahnya sendiri.

" _Ku-kumohon, jangan sakiti anakku.."_

Ibunya terdengar seperti memohon, namun hal itu membuat pria menyeramkan tertawa puas, berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang kembali menitikan air mata. Kepala ibunya terhempas kedepan saat pria menyeramkan mendorongnya kuat, membuat cengkraman pada helaian rambut ibunya terlepas.

Baekhyun yang ingin menghampiri ibunya segera beranjak dari posisinya, secepat tenaganya ia menghampiri ibunya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, namun dua pasang lengan dengan otot besar kembali menahan pergerakannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak saat dua orang pria menahan kedua sisi lengannya. Entah kenapa dirinya mulai merasakan panik saat pria berpenampilan menyeramkan kembali menghampiri ibunya. Matanya terasa panas entah karena apa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan dua orang pria yang tengah menahan dirinya. Ia meronta dalam posisinya, berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah hentakan kuat pada kedua lengannya yang sengaja dilipat kebelakang punggungnya secara paksa, membuat beberapa bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh pergelangan tulangnya.

" _I-ibu.. ku-kumohon, jangan dekati ibuku! Jangan sakiti ibuku!"_

Pria menyeramkan itu kemudian menekuk sebelah kakinya seraya berjongkok disamping ibunya, menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah dihiasi beberapa luka berwana biru keunguan, dan juga darah yang hampir mengering disudut bibirnya.

" _Kau tau kan seberapa besar hutang yang ia punya hm?"_

Suara menyeramkan itu berhasil membuat ibunya memejamkan matanya karna ia tidak ingin memandang wajah yang sebelumnya telah melukai wajahnya.

" _Seharusnya suami mu itu membayar semua hutang-hutangnya, bukan melarikan diri dan menghilang seolah-olah dia sudah mati."_

Baekhyun masih meronta dalam posisinya, ia ingin sekali menghampiri ibunya dan membawanya kabur kemanapun itu asal jangan berada disini. Baekhyun belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi dirumahnya. Bahkan tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, keadaan rumahnya masih baik-baik saja, kenapa orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya datang dan memperlakukan ibunya seperti sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

" _Tapi itu tidak masalah, karna aku tau sekali kau masih hidup, jadi segeralah bayar hutang-hutang suami mu sebelum aku memaksamu untuk mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah dia habiskan."_

" _A..aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk membayarnya, kumohon, jangan ganggu kami lagi."_

Pria menyeramkan itu kemudian tersenyum remeh merasa semua yang ia lakukan tidak ada gunanya, maka pria menyeramkan itu segera beranjak dari posisi nya, memandang remeh pada ibunya yang masih terduduk dilantai kemudian meludah tanpa memikirkan sopan santun.

Matanya kini menatap putri satu-satunya yang dimiliki wanita yang masih terduduk di tempatnya, ia menyeringai kecil saat ia melihat wajah gadis cantik yang menatapnya nyalang. Bukannya merasa takut, pria menyeramkan itu semakin tersenyum remeh, karna yang ia lihat tidak lebih dari seekor _puppy_ yang tidak berdaya.

Sebelah tangannya kemudian meraih sesuatu yang tersimpan apik dibagian samping pinggangnya, menarik benda itu keluar yang merupakan sebuah senjata api.

Mata _puppy_ itu membola saat melihat senjata api yang dengan sengaja ditempelkan pada kepala ibunya. Seringaian licik itu dengan jelas dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tidak- tidak.. tidak kumohon! J-jangan lakukan itu, ku-kumohon, jangan sakiti ibuku.."_

" _Beginilah jika kau memiliki seorang ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab, melarikan diri dengan sejumlah uang seperti seorang pencuri, kupikir ayahmu tidak akan peduli jika bajingan itu tau kalau aku melakukan ini pada keluarganya, kau ingin aku membuktikannya?"_

Suara _pelatuk_ yang ditarik dari senjata api itu terdengar begitu jelas saat keadaan diruang tengah menjadi sangat sunyi dan menegangkan. Dengan keras, Baekhyun menarik lengannya, sehingga dengan cepat ia bisa melarikan dirinya dan segera menghampiri ibunya, menundukan dirinya dan meraih lengan ibunya, membantunya berdiri dan segera menggerakan kakinya, berbalik untuk berlari, sebelum suara tembakan menggema didalam rumahnya, seketika menghentikan pergerakannya, dan menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang digenggamnya terlepas begitu saja. Baekhyun menolehkan badannya, tubuhnya menegang saat ia melihat ibunya yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah merah mengalir dari kepalanya.

" _I.. ibu.."_

Tubunya bergetar, kakinya melemas. Ia terjatuh begitu saja, berharap semua yang dillihatnya saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi, namun darah yang mengotori tangan dan seragam sekolahnya saat ia meraih tubuh ibunya, seolah-olah menyadarkannya bahwa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

" _I-ibu.. ibu.. ti-tidak.. k-kumohon..ibu kumohon buka matamu.."_

Tangannya bergetar saat ia mengelus pipi putih ibunya, namun ibunya tetap memejamkan matanya, bahkan saat Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh ibunya, ibunya masih enggan membuka matanya, nafasnya tercekat saat ia kembali mengelus pipi sang ibu, membuat pipi pucat itu terkotori oleh darah yang berasal dari tangannya. Ibunya tidak bergerak, terdiam lemah tanpa ada sebuah nyawa didalamnya. Baekhyun kembali melihat keadaan ibunya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja kecuali bagian belakang kepala ibunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" _I-ibu.. kau bisa mendengarku kan? M-mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku bu.. i-ibu kumohon buka matamu.."_

Entah sejak kapan air mata itu mengalir dari matanya, Baekhyun menangis seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam yang kini mulai dihiasi oleh beberapa helai yang telah berubah warna menjadi putih, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa keinginannya, tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti ada yang mencekiknya, suaranya tertahan dan digantikan oleh isakan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Baekhyun terus memohon pada ibunya, berharap ibunya kembali membuka matanya, tersenyum padanya dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun membuang jauh tentang pemikirannya, bagaimana ia bisa hidup seorang diri tanpa ibunya? Ia hanya memiliki ibunya didunia ini, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan seorang diri tanpa ibunya? Masih terlalu banyak hal yang belum bisa ia lakukan tanpa ibunya, masih banyak hal yang belum bisa ia kerjakan tanpa ibunya, ia hanya seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas yang belum bisa bertahan seorang diri didunia ini, ia masih membutuhkan ibunya, ia masih membutuhkan ibu dalam hidupnya.

" _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan bu? I-ibu bisa beristirahat mulai dari sekarang, a-aku yang akan melakukan semuanya, i-ibu tidak usah melakukan apapun, a-aku yang akan melakannya bu, kumohon buka mata mu.."_

Baekhyun memeluk erat kepala yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, mendekapnya kedalam dadanya, membuat noda darah mengotori seragam sekolahnya, menangis dan terus memohon, bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi pada dirinya? Haruskah Baekhyun percaya bahwa yang ia alami sekarang adalah nyata? Apa itu artinya ia memang telah kehilangan ibunya? Ibu yang kini dalam pelukannya?

" _Ibu kumohon.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon.."_

 _Kumohon.._

Menjadi satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini, suaranya nyaris tak terdegar, begitu putus asa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi kulit putihnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya, ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, ia tidak ingin semua yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah nyata, bisakah seseorang membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk ini? Baekhyun ingin sekali terbangun dari tidurnya, segera menghampiri ibunya, memeluknya erat dan kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasanya.

Hingga baekhyun merasakan sebuah pukulan tepat dibelakang kepalanya dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Bayangan-bayangan itu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana ia dengan jelas melihat ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun menangis setiap hari setelahnya. Ia bahkan hanya makan dua kali selama tiga hari ini. Pria menyeramkan yang telah membunuh ibunya membawanya kesebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya. Pria menyeramkan itu selalu memukulnya, menyiksanya saat tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membeli dirinya untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya. Dirinya berakhir pada sebuah pelelangan. Seperti sebuah barang, ia akan dijual demi melunasi hutang ayahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah tau ayahnya memiliki hutang pada seseorang. Karna yang ia tau ayahnya hanya seorag bajingan yang meninggalkan ibunya dan dirinya, namun ternyata ayahnya lebih dari seorang bajingan sekarang. Kenapa Baekhyun harus menanggung beban yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab ayahnya? Ia bahkan kehilangan ibunya karna ayahnya itu, dan sekarang dimana ayahnya? Baekhyun tidak pernah tau.

"Kudengar malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu disini, bukan begitu?"

Sebuah suara lain diruangan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri, melamun didepan sebuah cermin rias, menatap kosong pantulan dirinya karna pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh kejadian dimana ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, untuk selamanya.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar oleh Baekhyun, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan netra nya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku.. mendengarkanmu."

Suaranya terdengar serak tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu sering menangis.

"Lupakan, kurasa kau membutuhkan sedikit bantuan, ingin ku bantu?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah, menawarkan sebuah bantuan yang Baekhyun pikir tidak perlu sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin berpenampilan cantik. Ia tidak ingin memakai pakaian bagus. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menarik. Ia tidak ingin. Ia hanya ingin pulang, pulang kerumah kecilnya, pulang menemui ibunya.

Baekhhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, semua keinginannya itu kembali membuat air matanya jatuh, kembali membuatnya menangis, ia hanya ingin pergi dari semua ini.

"Aku tau kau pasti merasa sedih, ingin mendengar sebuah harapan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wanita cantik yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik untukmu jika seseorang membeli mu pada pelelangan nanti, setidaknya mungkin kau akan dijadikan simpanan atau mungkin mereka menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan rumah mereka, nilai tambahnya, setidaknya mereka yang membelimu akan membiayai masa hidupmu tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Kudengar mereka yang tidak terjual menjadi budak seks disini, melayani lelaki tua yang berbeda setiap harinya, melayani mereka yang berselingkuh dari istrinya dirumah, menurutmu mana yang lebih baik?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mati untuk saat ini.

"Hey semua itu hanya sebuah pilihan oke? Kau hanya perlu memilih, dan yang paling penting adalah, kau harus mencobanya, sebelum berakhir dengan kau yang menyesalinya."

Wanita cantik itu kembali tersenyum, benarkah ini adalah sebuah harapan untuknya? Ia bahkan berakhir pada sebuah pelelangan, apa ini adalah sebuah harapan baginya?

"Jadi, berpakaian baguslah, aku akan membantumu, kita hanya memiliki waktu sebentar sebelum pelelangannya dimulai."

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya mengganti pakaiannya, mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang hingga sebatas lututnya, dengan bagian atas gaun nya yang terbuka, membiarkan bagian pundak dan punggungnya terekspos, memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tiffany."

Wanita benama Tiffany itu lagi lagi tersenyum dan mulai merias wajah Baekhyun, mengikat rambut coklat panjangnya, dan mulai mengambil beberapa alat berbentuk seperti kuas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau terlihat masih muda, berapa umur mu hm?"

"Se- sembilan belas."

"Empat tahun lebih tua darimu, itu artinya kau harus memanggilku _eonni."_

Satu senyum tipis tercetak diwajah Baekhyun, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia tersenyum, entahlah. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali, inilah yang kau alami jika kau terus menerus berada dalam sebuah ruang kesedihan. Namun hatinya kembali menghangat saat ia tau bahwa masih ada orang baik yang peduli padanya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan hingga kau berakhir disini hm?"

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil menghilangkan satu senyuman yang telah lama menghilang. Baekhyun kembali terdiam saat pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat reka adegan diotaknya kambali berputar, awal dari semua mimpi buruknya.

"Mereka.. membunuh ibuku, orang itu.."

Orang itu..

Baekhyun akan terus mengingat orang itu, orang keji yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Pergerakan Tiffany terhenti saat ia berhasil mengoleskan _foundation_ pada permukaan kulit putihnya.

"Uhm.. maafkan aku, aku turut berduka mendengarnya. Kau harus tau kau tidak sendiri disini, ayah dan ibuku malah sepakat untuk memberikanku pada mereka, mereka lebih senang hutang-hutangnya lunas daripada kehilanganku, ironis bukan?"

Tiffany kembali tersenyum, seolah yang diceritakan olehnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Tangan cantiknya kemudian bergerak untuk memoleskan _eyeliner_ pada mata _puppy_ nya, memakaikan beberapa warna _eyeshadow_ yang membuat mata _puppy_ nya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hanya perayalah, mungkin ini jalan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untukmu, semua terjadi karna sebuah alasan bukan?"

Tiffany kemudian menyelesaikan karya nya saat ia selesai memoles bibir tipis itu dengan sebuah _lipstick_ merah, membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Wanita cantik itu kemudian memutarkan kursi yang diduduki oleh _model_ nya, menghadapkannya pada sebuah cermin rias yang sebelumnya digunakan sebagai tempat merenung gadis mungil. Pantulan dirinya dan Baekhyun terlihat jelas disana. Baekhyun sungguh cantik dengan gaun putih dan riasan _natural_ namun terlihat begitu menggoda, membuat wajahnya terlihat sempurna.

"Kau cantik sekali Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun menatap pantulannya dicermin. Seperti bukan dirinya. Ia cantik sekali malam ini. Baekhyun belum pernah mengenakan pakaian cantik dan riasan diwajahnya, ingin sekali ia menunjukan nya pada ibu–

Baekhyun menunduk saat satu nama itu menjadi satu-satu nya kata pertama yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Menggigit bibirnya, Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali menetes dan menghancurkan riasan wajahnya. Remasan lembut ia rasakan pada pundak putihnya yang bergetar. Tiffanny mengelus pelan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum. Entah kenapa wanita cantik itu selalu bisa tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kau harus kuat, arraseo? Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau bisa menahannya, mungkin itu akan berat, tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya bukan?"

Genangan air mata itu kembali berkumpul dalam kelopak matanya, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk erat wanita yang telah menolongnya. Wanita cantik yang selalu tersenyum dan memberi harapan padanya.

Tiffany memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, mengelus punggung sempit gadis mungil yang tengah menahan air matanya. Baekhyun adalah gadis kecil yang polos. Dunia terlalu kejam, membuat gadis mungil ini harus menanggung semuanya, terliahat putus asa dan menyedihkan.

"Semoga beruntung."

Itulah ucapan Tiffany sebelum wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap gadis mungil dengan wajah sedihnya. Merapihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi karyanya, wanita itu kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, suatu saat nanti, Baekhyunnie.."

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menampilkan senyum terpaksanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat orang yang tengah membantunya kecewa, Baekhyun hanya perlu terlihat tidak apa-apa, bukan begitu?

"Giliranku sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi."

Mungkin itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat dari wanita cantik yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu, karna saat ini pria menyeramkan yang akan selalu Baekhyun ingat menghampirinya dan menarik paksa lengan Tiffany tanpa rasa kasihan. Membuat Tiffany meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Baekhyun kembali duduk dan memaki sepasang _heels_ berwarna putih yang cantik, sangat pas pada telapak kakinya, dengan seutas tali yang terpasang sempurna pada pergelangan kaki putihnya. Baekhyun kembali memandang pantulan dirinya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini.

Jika seseorang membelinya, akankah orang itu adalah orang yang baik? Akankah Baekhyun diperlakukan dengan baik setelahnya? Akankah Baekhyun baik-baik saja setelahnya? Akankah ia diselamatkan?

Lalu bagaimana jika malam ini tidak ada yang menginginkannya? Akankah Baekhyun berakhir ditempat ini? Menjadi budak seks ditempat ini? Melayani orang-orang kotor dan menghabisakan seluruh hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Ibu.."

Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Bisakah Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang? Baekhyun tidak siap dengan semua ini –tidak akan pernah siap. Bisakah Baekhyun melarikan diri dari tempat ini?

"Apa kau tuli? Haruskah aku menarik lenganmu agar kau berbalik dan berhenti memandangi dirimu seperti orang tolol?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba, ia tidak berbohong saat ia mengakui bahwa ia tidak mendengar apapun tadi, oh- apakah ia melamun lagi?

"Cepat keluar, dan bersikap baik lah, ini kesempatan terakhirmu, orang sebelum mu telah terjual, setidaknya dia tidak perlu memikirkan lagi hutang-hutang yang dimiliki keluarga nya, jika malam ini tidak ada yang membeli mu, maka kau telah menjadi milik kami, tubuh mu adalah satu-satunya alat yang bisa membayar semua hutang-hutang keluargamu, kau mengerti? Sekarang keluarlah!"

Tubuh nya terdorong saat pria yang tidak dikenalnya, mendorong punggung nya dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kaki rampingnya, berjalan kesebuah panggung yang menjadi tempat nya diperjual belikan. Bukankah Tiffany _eonni_ berhasil keluar darisini? Apakah Tiffany eonni mendapatkan seseorang yang baik hati yang akan menjaganya?

' _Orang sebelum mu telah terjual, setidaknya dia tidak perlu memikirkan lagi hutang-hutang yang dimiliki keluarga nya, jika malam ini tidak ada yang membeli mu, maka kau telah menjadi milik kami, tubuh mu adalah satu-satunya alat yang bisa membayar semua hutang-hutang keluargamu.'_

Keluarga?

Baekhyun tidak memiliki keluarga sekarang, keluarga mana yang kau maksud? Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui ayahnya sebagai keluarganya. Haruskah ia melakukan semua ini demi lelaki bajingan yang kau sebut sebagai ayah?

Baekhyun berdiri pada sebuah _podium_ kecil berbentuk panggung, ia menatap kosong orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya, menatap tanpa minat sedikitpun, pria tua yang hanya menghabiskan malam kotor nya ditempat kotor yang ia tempati sekarang.

 _Ibu.. bisakah aku ikut denganmu?_

 **-Unfortunate Soul-**

" _Dimana dirimu bung? Jangan abaikan telponku! Kau harus pulang sekarang sialan. Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah, ini terlalu malam, setidakya angkat telponku dan beri aku password rumahmu berengsek."_

Seorang lelaki tampan menegak _champagne_ digelasnya hingga habis. Ia mematikan ponselnya setelah ia membaca pesan singkat yang masuk. Siapa orang yang berani menyuruhnya untuk pulang?

Ia kembali menuangkan _champagne_ pada gelas nya yang telah kosong, kembali meminumnya, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan melayang.

" _Byun Baekhyun, sembilan belas tahun, masih perawan. Akan ku mulai Open Bid dengan Tujuhbelas Juta Dollar."_

Seringaian tipis tercetak pada ujung bibirnya. Merasa tidak tertarik dengan _barang_ yang sedang dilelang tersebut. Terbukti ia hanya duduk diam dan menikmati _champagne_ nya tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung pada acara lelang yang sedang berlangsung.

"Mahal sekali untuk bocah yang masih perawan."

" _Sembilanbelas Juta Dollar!"_

" _Duapuluh Juta Dollar!"_

Suara yang bersautan terdengar setelahnya, penawaran terus berlangsung, ia mendengar harga yang terus bertambah seiring dengan orang-orang yang merasa tertarik dan menaikan harganya.

" _Duapuluh Juta Dollar, terjual atau masih ada yang ingin menawar?"_

" _Duapuluh Dua Juta Dollar!"_

Ia menegak minuman beralkohol itu sekali lagi. Merasakan denyutan ringan dikepalanya. Menolehkan padangannya pada sebuah _podium_ di depan sana. Pandangannya sedikit kabur namun ia dapat melihat seseorang mengenakan gaun putih disana, menajamkan penglihatannya, membuatnya semakin bertambah jelas dan ia melihat sosok gadis mungil yang hanya berdiri dan terkadang menundukan kepalanya. Sejenak ia merasa tertarik dan menyandarkan punggung lebarnya, menelisik penampilan gadis mungil yang sedang di lelang. Tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya putih, wajahnya cantik dan–

Mata _puppy_ nyayang terlihat sayu.

" _Duapuluh Dua Juta Dollar, terjual atau masih ada yang ingin menawar?"_

"Tigapuluh Juta Dollar."

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengajukan sebuah penawaran.

Penawaran untuk seorang _puppy_ dengan tatapan sayu.

Dan itulah saat pertama mata tajamnya beradu dengan mata _puppy_ yang terlihat sedih.

Sejenak terasa keheningan disana. Tidak ada lagi yang mengajukan penawaran yang akan mengalahkan harga yang diajukan olehnya.

" _Tigapuluh Juta Dollar, terjual atau masih ada yang ingin menawar?"_

"Aku akan melakukan _BIN_ jika itu perlu."

Dan setelahnya suara ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali menandakan ia berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang diingingkannya.

" _Terjual di Tigapuluh Juta Dollar!"_

Diakhir jual beli itu ia kemudian menanda tangani beberapa lembar kertas yang kemudian akan menjadi miliknya, membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak disana dan setuju untuk kemudian melakukan transaksi.

"Anak ini di lelang karna ayahnya tidak mampu membayar hutang nya pada kami–"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Ucapan singkat itu berhasil membuat juru lelang bungkam dalam posisinya, beruntung lelaki dihadapannya adalah seseorang yang akan memberinya uang yang banyak, ia akan memaafkannya untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, senang berbisnis dengan mu, Tuan?"

"Park Chanyeol."

 **-Unfortunate Soul-**

"Akh–"

Baekhyun meringis saat ikatan rambutnya ditarik paksa, membuat tatanan rambutnya yang semula rapih menjadi sedikit berantakan. Kepalanya terangkat saat tangan besar yang mencengkram rambutnya menariknya hingga membuatnya mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kudengar kau masih perawan."

Tubuhnya merinding saat ia merasakan basah di lehernya. Benda lunak itu menyapu sisi leher putihnya, membuat jejak _saliva_ disana dan berakhir dengan rasa perih oleh benda keras yang mengigit kulit dan dagingnya.

"Haruskah aku membuktikannya sekarang?"

Tubuhnya bergetar saat suara _baritone_ terdengar jelas oleh pendengarannya, membuat tulang-tulangnya meremang karna ia kembali merasakan gigitan kecil pada daun telinganya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tau sesuatu yang tidak benar akan terjadi pada dirinya. Apa harus ia melarikan diri sekarang? Namun tubuhnya lemah karna ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin malam. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan meremas gaun putih yang masih dikenakannya. Perasaan takut semakin menyelimuti dirinya saat ia mendengar bunyi ikat pinggang yang ditarik lepas.

"Aku tidak membeli mu untuk berdiam diri seperti itu, sialan. Lihat aku!"

Dagunya terangkat dengan kasar saat lelaki itu menariknya, membuat Baekhyun menatap wajah lelaki asing yang telah _membeli_ dirinya. Melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki yang kini menatapnya, _netra_ mereka saling beradu sebelumnya, ditempat ia dilelang beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika sosok ini yang akan membelinya, sosok dengan _netra_ coklat yang tajam, pahatan hidung yang lancip, dan bibir penuh yang terlihat sexy.

Apa orang ini orang baik? Apa orang ini akan mengurus hidupnya? Atau..

Apa orang ini orang jahat yang akan menyakiti dirinya? Menjadikannya sebagai sebuah simpanan? Atau mungkin orang ini akan membunuhnya?

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata sayu _puppy_ dihadapannya, terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan, raut wajah yang menggambarkan rasa takut itu entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum senang. Membuat emosinya memuncak entah karena apa, ia kemudian menarik lepas gaun putih yang dikenakan gadis mungil dihapannya, membuat bagian lengannya sedikit sobek karna gadis itu menahan perbuatannya.

"Ti-tidak, k-kumohon.. j-jangan lakukan.. a-aku a-aku.. akh–"

Tubuhnya terjatuh oleh sebuah tamparan keras, merasakan pegal pada gusinya saat telapak tangan itu menampar sisi pipinya dengan kasar, membuatnya terbaring pada sebuah ranjang berukuran besar disusul oleh berat badan yang menindih tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya terangkat selanjutnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tangannya karna terikat oleh sebuah benda berbahan kulit, terasa sedikit pegal karna ikatannya yang kencang, mungkin itu ikat pinggang lelaki yang menindihnya.

Air matanya mengalir saat sebuah tangan besar meremas payudaranya, menarik lepas _bra_ yang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia merasakan lembab yang menyelimuti tonjolan merah muda pada payudaranya. Lelaki asing itu kemudian menghisapnya kuat, mengemutnya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya, mengeliat karna rasa aneh yang dirasakannya. Namun rasa aneh itu tergantikan oleh perih karna lelaki itu kini menggesekan giginya pada _nipple_ merah mudanya, menggigit dan menariknya. Rasa sakit lain ia rasakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Benda asing yang masuk pada kewanitaannya, perih saat benda asing itu bertambah memasuki _liang_ kewanitaannya. Rasa ngilu pada dinding _vagina_ nya saat benda itu bergerak keluar masuk didalam tubuhnya.

"Ini sempit, kurasa aku beruntung kali ini."

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menarik dua jari yang sebelumnya keluar masuk didalam tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melebarkan paha gadis mungil yang meronta dalam posisinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada permukaan _vagina_ yang mulai basah, menjilatnya, menelusupkan lidahnya pada _liang vagina_ yang lembab dan basah, mengorek dinding _vagina_ itu dengan lidahnya sendiri,

"K-kumohon, h-hentikan.."

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki yang mencoba melecehkannya, ia beringsut mundur namun sebelah kakinya ditarik dengan kasar, membuat tubuhnya kembali telentang. Lelaki itu membuka pahanya lebar, menggesekan sesuatu yang mengembung pada kewanitaanya.

Chanyeol mendesah.

Baekhyun menangis, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, saat dirinya dilecehkan dan dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia seorang diri dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya ketika tangannya diikat oleh sebuah ikat pinggang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain meronta namun itu hanya sebuah perlawanan kecil darinya, karna lelaki asing itu selalu bisa menahan pergerakannya, dengan menamparnya dan kembali melakukan perbuatan kotornya. Matanya membulat saat Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat menegang dengan sempurna. Menggeseknya pada permukaan _vagina_ nya, mempermainkan kewanitaan nya dan menempelkan ujung kejantanan itu pada vagina nya yang telah basah.

"Ku-kumohon.. kumohon, ja-jangan lakukan itu, ku-kumohon.."

Lelehan air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memohon, namun lelaki diatasnya menampilkan senyum mengerikan dan mendorong benda keras itu masuk kedalam dirinya dalam sekali hentakan.

Suaranya seperti hilang. Itu.. benar-benar sakit.

Seperti diriya telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya,

"Arhh.."

Chanyeol mengeram, mendongakan kepalanya dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pada seluruh persendiannya, merasakan _penis_ nya yang terjepit dengan nikmat didalam tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit seolah-olah ia sedang sekarat.

Mengehentakan pinggulnya, Chanyeol merasakan rasa nikmat yang sungguh luar biasa, membuatnya kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, merasakan bagaimana batang _penis_ nya teremas sempurna oleh _vagina_ yang masih rapat. Dan mengerang nikmat pada setiap gerakannya.

"Ahh sialan, kau.. sungguh nikmat. Sshh."

Desisan berat keluar dari dalam mulutnya, tanpa berhenti, ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya, menggenjot tubuh mungil yang mengangkang kan pahanya lebar. Melihat kearah kebanggaanya yang kini keluar masuk pada _vagina_ yang dihiasi noda merah bernama darah.

"Masih perawan."

Ia menyeringai puas, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang terlihat begitu hancur. Tangannya terulur dan berakhir pada leher dengan corak kemerahan hasil perbuatannya, mencengkramnya membuat kedua mata yang terpejam itu terbuka saat merasakan sesak dibagian lehernya.

"Look at me when I fuck you."

Ia merendahkan badannya tanpa memperlambat gerak pinggulnya, mengerang nikmat saat gadis yang tengah disetubuhinya mengetatkan _liang_ nya, membuat _penis_ nya terurut dengan nikmatnya dan menambah tempo genjotannya.

Genangan air mata terus menghiasi matanya yang bengkak, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat rasa sesak dilehernya bertambah parah seiring dengan mengeratnya cengkraman tangan besar yang mencekiknya. Pergelangan tangannya yang terikat terulur untuk melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya, namun rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah-olah membuatnya lumpuh.

Baekhyun kesakitan.

Ia merasa pinggulnya mati rasa saat lelaki itu terus mengeluar masukan benda keras kedalam dirinya, menghentaknya membuatnya merasakan ngilu dan perih pada kewanitaanya.

Apa sekarang ia telah kehilangan keperawanan nya? Oleh lelaki asing yang berada diatasnya?

Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata saat dengan jelas lelaki itu meminta dirinya untuk melihat orang yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

Baekhyun menangis saat orang itu merasakan kenikmatan dari tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengerang nikmat saat dirinya menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh perbuatannya.

Pergerakannya semakin cepat dan cengkraman dilehernya semakin menguat. Baekhyun pikir ia akan mati sekarang. Hingga beberapa pergerakan itu terhenti, lelaki itu segera mencabut _penis_ nya dan melepaskan cekikan dilehernya. Baekhyun pikir semuanya telah berakhir, saat ia merasakan lega pada daerah lehernya, saat ia akan meraup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya, lelaki itu kini memasukan _penis_ panjangnya kedalam mulutnya, mendorongnya paksa tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tersedak dalam posisinya, mengerang dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, melecehkan mulutnya.

"Hisap sialan, ahh.."

Rambutnya diremas, dan lelaki itu menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan pinggulnya, hingga ia merasakan kedutan didalam mulutnya dan benda tumpul itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa hangat didalam mulutnya. Baekhyun hendak bangkit dan memuntahkan cairan yang merupakan sperma dari lelaki asing yang memperkosanya, namun telapak tangan besar itu kembali mencengkram kedua pipinya, menekannya dengan kasar dan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Telan."

Satu kata yang penuh akan penekanan, sebuah perintah yang terdengar begitu mengerikan, tatapan mata tajam yang begitu menusuk, raut wajah yang terlihat begitu berkuasa, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menelan paksa cairan menjijikan yang membuatnya mual.

Tersenyum puas, lelaki itu kemudian menghempaskan pipinya kasar dan segera beranjak dari kasur dan kembali memakai celana kainnya dan merapihkan setelan jasnya.

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar ini, diam dan jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa perintah dariku, mengerti?"

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya, mengintip keberadaan gadis yang terduduk diatas kasurnya yang berantakan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci pintu kamar itu dari luar lalu memasukannya kedalam saku.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tubuhnya seolah remuk, pinggulnya terasa pegal, bagian bawah dirinya sakit, dan saat ia menundukan kepalanya, ia melihat tampilan dirinya yang polos tanpa helaian benang, selangakangannya terasa begitu perih dan air matanya kembali menetes saat ia melihat noda darah menghiasi sprai putih yang didudukinya.

Beginikah akhir hidupnya? Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari penglihatannya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang begitu menjijikan, begitu berantakan, begitu menyedihkan.

Begitu lemah hinga ia menyadari kedua tangannya yang masih terikat oleh sebuah ikat pinggang. Kembali menangis dengan semua yang telah menimpa dirinya.

Sungguh kasihan.

Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan sebuah harapan?

Diselamatkan?

Baekhyun berharap ia mati sekarang. Hingga ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lain yang tersisa dalam dirinya, tubuhnya lemas dan ia kembali terbaring lalu memejamkan matanya.

 **-ToBeContinue-**

 _ **Tolong dibaca!**_

Hellow'3')/

Jangan gebukin biku dulu, biku bisa jelasin owkay?:"3

Maap malah nongol terus bawa ff baru, ehehe:"3 ff ini datang begitu aja seiring dengan mood biku yang setiap hari kian memburuk:") biku lagi gabut sebulan ini karna samting, dan biku gabisa lanjutin **BMWM** dengan keadaan mood yang sedang ancur ini, takutnya malah ngerusak feel mereka yang lagi di Jeju, lol:"3 tapi doain aja semoga **BMWM** __kelar minggu ini owkay?

Lalu, ff ini seperti judulna **Unfortunate Seoul** , jiwa yang malang, ketauan kan ya gimana?:"3 cukup kan buat pemanasannya?:"v *digampar*

Tolong baca **Caution** nya dulu yang diatas yea, ff ini emang genre nya kayak gini, adegan seks, kekerasan, bahasa frontal, dan cerita yang menyakitkan, lalu yang harus digarisbawahi ini **GS** ya manteman, **Gender Switch,** Baekhyun as a girl, jadi bagi yang tidak suka tolong gausah dibaca daripada kalian gondok sendiri, yakan?:"3

Biku kira cukup, maaf ini lagi bagut banget:"3 makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca ff aku, terus bagi kalian yg baca **BMWM** yang pengen chanbaek nya naina, nih biku kasih disini, dengan rasa yang berbeda:") *digorok*

 **BMWM** semoga minggu ini kelar ya manteman, btw makasih kak Al aku lopek banget sama cover ff nya, loveya lah:33 sorry for typo guyss~

And the last, Penasaran? Ada yang minat baca kelanjutannya? Review juseyongg'3')9

See you soon!


	2. Still Alive

_Pada zaman dahulu, hidup seorang putri yang sangat cantik, putri itu tinggal disebuah istana yang sangat besar, megah, dan juga indah. Putri itu memiliki semua yang ia inginkan, tapi ada satu hal yang sangat disukai olehnya,_

 _Putri cantik itu senang bermain piano._

 _Setiap hari alunan indah dari pianonya selalu memenuhi tiap sudut kerajaan. Sang ratu selalu menemani putri kecilnya bermain piano, tetapi tidak dengan sang raja. Karna suatu hari sang raja datang dan memberikan sebuah berita yang tidak diinginkan oleh si putri cantik._

 _Putri cantik harus berhenti bermain piano._

Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam itu secara spontan terbuka, tersadar setelah dirinya terlelap selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sorot mata coklat yang sebelumnya terpejam itu,

Begitu tajam dan menakutkan.

Mengesampingkan rasa pegal pada punggungnya karna tertidur dikursi kerja, pemilik matacoklat itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi dan tegap.

Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang begitu sunyi dan juga gelap.

Hari telah berlalu senja.

Langkahnya begitu tenang dan pasti. Ia menekan saklar lampu hingga setiap ruangan yang dilewati olehnya berubah terang oleh benda bulat yang menempel disetiap kotak langit-langit rumahnya, menghilangkan suasana kelam yang tidak pernah luntur menemani rasa sepi dan gelap kediamannya.

Sepasang kaki itu berakhir pada sebuah lemari pendingin yang terletak di dapur, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng soda lalu menyesapnya.

Rasa kantuk itu kini telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Setelahnya ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada pintu lemari dingin dibelakangnya. _Coklat_ tajam itu kemudian menelisik minuman soda yang berada di genggamannya. Tak tertebak dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya, namun dilihat dari sorot tajamnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam benaknya.

Tanpa melakukan hal lain, ia kemudian membuang kaleng kosong itu kedalam tong sampah, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, dan mengernyit saat jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana.

Sebelah tangannya ia keluarkan, dan yang ia dapat setelahnya adalah keberadaan sebuah kunci ditelapak tangannya.

Orang itu kemudian terdiam dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mengingat-ngingat kenapa ada kunci disaku celananya, lalu ingatannya terhenti pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan tanang ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri luas rumahnya yang sepi dengan sebuah kunci dalam genggamannya. Langkahnya kembali berakhir, kini pada sebuah pintu. Dari bawah celah pintu, ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu yang menyala, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya yang termakan gelap, dibalik pintu itu, terlihat cahaya yang memancar berasal dari dalam kamar dengan pintu yang terkunci dari luar.

Orang itu bahkan tidak ingat jika sebelumya ia pernah mendatangi ruangan ini. Tanpa niat, orang itu kemudian memasukkan kunci besi pada lubang pintu lalu memutarnya,

Pintu itu terbuka.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar dengan cat berwarna merah muda, interior kamar yang sungguh indah dengan beberapa boneka dan sofa yang tersedia dengan warna yang senada.

Orang itu kembali memasukkan sebelah tangannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang. Diatasnya terdapat seseorang yang tengah tertidur, atau mungkin orang itu mati.

Sprei berwarna peach pucat itu terlihat kusut, terdapat noda merah yang ia ketahui sebelumnya itu adalah darah yang telah mengering sejak dua hari yang lalu. Orang yang berada diatas ranjang itu adalah seorang gadis yang telah dibeli olehnya.

Gadis itu terbaring diatas ranjang, meringkuk seperti bayi dan tidak berbusana.

Kedua tangannya menempel satu sama lain dengan sebuah ikat pinggang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Jadi disitu rupanya, ikat pinggang yang sebelumnya dicari-cari olehnya.

Gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan,

Bibir tipis itu telah berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan, kulit putihnya terlihat begitu pucat, disekitar pelipis gadis itu terlihat mengkilap karena bulir-bulir keringat yang dihasilkan oleh pori-pori si gadis yang sepertinya masih bernyawa.

Tubuh itu meringkuk seperti sebuah _embrio_ tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya. Si pemilik tubuh itu sepertinya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara meringkuk, meskipun tetap saja itu tidak membantunya dalam mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan.

Namun orang itu menatapnya tanpa minat. Seolah yang dilihat olehnya hanyalah seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya yang hangat.

Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang mengikat pergelangan tangan si gadis, setelahnya, kedua lengan pucat itu terkulai tanpa tenaga diatas tempat tidurnya, _iris_ coklatnya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana garis merah itu menghiasi kulit putih sang gadis. Jerat merah itu membekas, tercipta di kedua pergelangan tagannya. Telapak tangan itu terlihat begitu pucat, mungkin karena peredaran darahnya tersumbat oleh jeratan ikat pinggang yang mengikat kedua tangannya,

Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka berusaha mengambil nafas, seperti seorang yang tengah sekarat. Bulir-bulir keringat terus bermunculan memenuhi pelipis si gadis dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat.

Tanpa ada niatan menolong, sang pemilik _iris_ coklat membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan bernuansa merah muda tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dirinya kembali keruangan yang seharusnya, dengan sebuah ikat pinggang pada tangannya, hingga lima belas menit setelah ia melakukan panggilan, sebuah teriakan ia tangkap dari seseorang, bersumber dari dalam ruangan yang terakhir kali ia tinggalkan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, menghasilkan sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

 **\- Unfortunate Soul -**

" _Ibu.. bukankah ini terlihat cantik?"_

" _Tentu saja sayang, kau terlihat seperti putri saat mengenakannya."_

" _Eiyy.. tentu saja, bukankah anak ibu ini memang seorang putri? Jja- ibu juga harus mengenakannya."_

Wanita itu terkekeh saat putri satu-satuya memasangkan sebuah _flower crown_ yang berhasil mereka buat bersama-sama, ia merasa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat putri cantiknya kembali tertawa,

" _Wahh, ibu terlihat sangat-sangat cantik! Dengan begitu ibu adalah seorang ratu dan aku putrinya."_

Ucap putrinya yang kembali tersenyum bahagia hingga kedua matanya terpejam, menghasilkan lengkungan indah yang diwariskan darinya.

" _Aigoo, apa kau begitu senang hm? ceritakan pada ibu, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"_

Putri satu-satunya itu kini memajukan bibir bawahnya, ekspresinya berubah seraya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya, menciptakan sebuah pelukan pada pinggang ibunya, memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepala berhias mahkota bunga itu pada bahunya.

" _Tidak ada yang berjalan lancar bu.. semuanya begitu menyeramkan, aku merasa tersiksa, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku mati saja, dengan begitu aku bisa bersama ibu selamanya."_

Putrinya kian memeluk pinggangnya erat saat ia memberikan sebuah usapan halus pada punggung sempit anaknya, hembusan angin sejuk menemani mereka disebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah.

" _Heyy.. kenapa anak ibu menangis? Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang ibu rasakan sekarang Baekhyunnie.. ibu lebih merasa sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini.. kuatlah, bukankah anak ibu itu seorang putri yang kuat?"_

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya ibu.. itu sungguh menyakitkan, bukankah dunia terlalu kejam padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa ibu? Dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan orang itu? Apa ibu tau anak ibu ini dibeli seperti barang? Dan apa ibu tau jika anak ibu dijual akibat perbuatan yang dikukan oleh ayahnya?"_

Putrinya kini menangis, bening air itu mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya dia, ia tidak bisa menahan semua ini, teralalu menyakitkan untuk dilanjutkan, bukankah ia lebih baik mati daripada harus menerima semua siksaan yang kini ia rasakan?

" _Sayang.. ibu bahkan kehilangan nyawa atas perbuatan ayahmu, dan ibu tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu, bertahanlah, itu tidak akan terjadi untuk selamanya, bertahanlah untuk ibu, ibu tau anak ibu tidak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi ibu tidak ingin jika anak ibu berakhir disebuah tempat mengerikan dimana orang lain bisa dengan bebas menjamah tubuhmu.."_

" _Orang itu bahkan merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku bu, dan aku tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya, mungkin dia akan menyiksaku atau membunuhku."_

" _Selalu ada alasan atas apa yang terjadi padamu sayang, hanya percayalah jika Tuhan telah memberikan pilahan yang terbaik untukmu.."_

" _Dengan membiarkanku sekarat?"_

" _Tidak sayang- dia tidak membiarkanmu sekarat, kau akan baik-baik saja.."_

" _Tetap saja aku ingin bersama ibu.. kumohon.. biarkan aku bersama ibu disini.."_

Wanita itu kemudian mengusap lelehan bening yang tanpa henti mengalir membasahi pipi anak satu-satunya, ia mengecup kening anaknya lembut, menangkup kedua pipi anaknya lalu tersenyum,

" _Hey bagaimana dengan bermain piano? Bukankah anak ibu sangat menyukai piano?"_

" _Itu terlalu mahal bu, bukankah aku sudah berhenti mengikuti les piano saat liburan musim dingin tahun lalu? Kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk melanjutkan biaya privatnya, aku tidak menyukainya lagi."_

" _Jadi anak ibu sudah pandai berbohong hm? ibu tau jika kau masih menyukainya sayang.. katakan pada ibu, bukankah kau mengetahui judul dari melodi ini?"_

" _Hm melodi apa?"_

Putri cantiknya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencermati apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, melodi apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya? Hingga setelahnya samar-samar ia bisa mendengar sesuatu lain menemani mereka disana, sebuah melodi yang berasal dari _tuts_ piano..

" _Oo.. seseorang bermain piano? Kupikir hanya kita berdua yang berada disini bu.."_

" _Hmm ibu tidak yakin, ingin mencari tau siapa yang bermain piano hm?"_

" _Tentu, mari kita cari bersama-sama!"_

Ibunya tersenyum saat kembali menyaksikan anaknya yang begitu antusias ketika mereka mendengar sebuah melodi yang berasal dari sebuah piano, ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, menggenggam erat tangan putrinya dan mulai berjalan ditengah hamparan padang rumput dengan berbagai bunga yang indah disetiap langkahnya.

 _Tetaplah hidup Baekhyunnie.._

Sayup-sayup alunan melodi itu membuatnya membuka kedua mata yang terasa begitu berat, ia tidak bisa merasakan seluruh persendian tubuhnya, bagaikan lumpuh, ia merasa begitu lemah, pandangannya terlihat begitu buram, hingga setelah ia mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali, langit-langit kamar adalah objek pertama yang ia lihat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya tersadar adalah dentingan melodi yang masih terdengar olehnya sekarang, melodi yang membuatnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Alunan yang menjemputnya dari mimpi indah, oleh seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano.

Sayu sorot itu membungkus berbagai macam perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan, kosong tatapan itu terlihat begitu putus asa dengan makna yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

 _Ibu.. aku masih hidup._

Menyerah dengan rasa lemah yang masih melumpuhkan dirinya, ia memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata, ditemani oleh alunan melodi yang begitu indah, bunyi nyata yang bukan berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya. Menyerahkan kembali seluruh tubuhnya pada sebuah mimpi indah yang merupakan tempat paling aman untuknya.

Keesokan harinya ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik, masih dengan rasa lemas pada sekujur tubuhnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengedipkan matanya dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

Ia ingat betul dengan suasana kamar ini, dirinya sepenuhnya yakin jika ia masih berada ditempat yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia memiliki kesadarannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Dan siapa yang menolongnya? Sesuatu lain ia rasakan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya, sesuatu lain yang berasal dari cairan infus, dibuktikan dengan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa pegal.

Oh, atau mungkin itu karena ikat pinggang yang selama ini mengikat kedua tangannya?

Taklama dari itu, _indera_ nya mendengar pintu terbuka, dan respon tubuhnya dengan otomatis bergetar diiringi dengan rasa takut dan perasaan terancam yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan seketika ia bisa merasakan keringat kembali mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Ia kehilangan keberanian untuk menolehkan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung memasuki ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Sosok lelaki itu berbekas dalam ingatannya, membuatnya berakhir dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar oleh rasa rakut.

"Yatuhan! Anda sudah sadar?"

Namun yang ia dengar setelahnya hanyalah suara pekikan dari seorang perempuan, sedikit membuat jantungnya behenti berdetak sedetik karna perasaan lega yang menenangkan seluruh sendinya yang kaku, maka dari itu ia menolehkan kepala lemasnya dan menyadari seseorang berseragam berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan membawa sarapan."

Perempuan itu terlihat panik dan segera berlalu menutup pintu ruangan, melenggang pergi hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dan kembali larut dengan keheningan ruangan yang mengurungnya seorang diri.

Jika ia sudah memiliki tenaganya kembali, ingin sekali rasanya ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

 **\- Unfortunate Soul -**

"Bung, kau tau? Terakhir kali kau mengabaikan panggilan dan pesanku, aku berakhir dengan tidur dijalanan, bisakah kau membantuku sekali ini saja? Kau selalu membuatku dalam keadaan sulit."

Lelaki dengan bentukan rahang tajam itu terus melaporkan kejadian yang dialaminya pada sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikedua genggamannya. Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara nampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang diterima oleh pendengarannya, terbukti dengan tidak adanya sebuah respon yang ia berikan pada seseorang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja kerja.

"Lihat itu, kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku, apa aku sesuatu yang tidak berwujud disini?"

"Pergilah."

"Dan apa yang mengharuskanku pergi dari sini?"

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, pulanglah."

"Baiklah, akupun tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, jadi.. dimana sekertarismu?"

Respon dingin yang ia terima dari orang dengan rentan umur yang berbeda darinya itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang akan membuatnya pergi, terhitung ribuan kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dan itu bukanlah alasan yang akan membuatnya kapok untuk tidak kembali.

"Apa yang mengharuskanku mengetahui dimana keberadaan sekertarisku?"

"Whoa- lihat ini, kau mengalami kemajuan dalam menjadi tuan membosankan, ayolah bung, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bukankah ini sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan?"

"Tiga minggu."

"Baiklah, tiga minggu, terserah kau saja. Jadi beri aku password rumahmu dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

"Bahkan jika kau bersujud dikakiku, aku tetap tidak akan memberikannya padamu, pergi."

"Menyebalkan sekali, lagipula kau terlalu berlebihan dengan mengganti password rumahmu, bahkan jika kau menyembunyikan sekarung berlian didalamnya, aku tidak akan tertarik, aku bahkan memiliki lebih banyak darimu, jadi beritau aku jika sekertarismu sudah kembali, kau bisa malakukannya untukku kan _sajangnim?_ Senang mengetahui kau masih hidup."

Sederet kalimat yang mengandung beberapa topik pembicaraan itu menemani si lelaki yang akhirnya bangkit. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi, namun sepertinya tinggi badannya tidak mengalahkan seseorang yang masih terduduk dimeja kerjanya. Lelaki itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan besar yang berada pada lantai teratas perusahaan mewah yang didatangi olehnya.

Sepasang langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah meja kerja lain tak jauh dari ruagan yang telah dimasuki olehnya. Harusnya ia bisa melihat seseorang dimeja itu, namun meja itu masihlah tak berpenghuni seperti saat ia menginjakkan kaki pada bangunan tinggi ini.

Orang itu, tidak berbuat macam-macam pada sekertarisnya sendiri kan?

Disisi lain, disebuah ruangan dimana seseorang tengah terduduk dikursi kepemimpinan nya, berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan komputer yang menyala, memperlihatkan betapa sibuk dan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, sesuatu lain bergetar ia rasakan dimeja kerjanya, itu berasal dari _ipad_ putih miliknya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara, meraih _ipad_ putihnya dan mengerutkan alis saat ia melihat notifikasi email pada layarnya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tau dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Karna setelahnya, ia melihat beberapa photo dari pengirim email yang mengisi penuh _inbox_ miliknya.

Hatinya seketika bergemuruh, bertabuh kencang diiringi emosinya yang memuncak. Lampiran photo pada layar _ipad_ nya merupakan penyebab dari luapan emosi yang tercipta dalam tubuhnya.

Haruskah ia menyebutnya sepasang kekasih? Karna yang dilihat olehnya benar-benar patut dipertanyakan, bagaimana kedua manusia itu bergandengan tangan dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia?

Lampiran photo yang dilihat olehya benar-benar membuatnya menggeram marah, sesuatu didalam dirinya timbul menguasi amarahnya, hingga ia melemparkan _ipad_ bersimbol _apple_ itu kedinding ruangannya, menghasilkan suara debuman yang cukup keras dan berakhir dengan _ipad_ mahal yang tergeletak dilantai dengan retakan pada layarnya.

"Berengsek."

Pandangannya seolah gelap akan luapan amarah, ia mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu, menetralkan dadanya yang naik turun karena bertambahnya emosi. Jemarinya segera meraih ponsel dan melakukan panggilan, hingga panggilan itu tersambung pada dering kedua, memperdengarkan suara dari lawan bicara disebrang sana.

"Buat dia sadar sialan!"

" _Di-dia sudah sadar t-tuan.."_

Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat balasan, orang itu segera mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa, ujung matanya menangkap sosok sekertaris yang telah kembali menempati meja kerja yang sebelumnya ia perintahkan untuk mengerjakan hal lain, wanita berpakaian resmi itu segera bangkit dan memberi hormat, tanpa ada niatan bertanya dan menghentikan atasannya yang secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruang kerja tanpa keterangan apapun.

Tentu saja wanita itu tidak akan bertanya, siapa yang berani menegur pemilik perusahaan dengan segala kekuasaan yang berada di genggamannya?

Disebuah kamar, gadis itu terduduk diatas ranjang dengan sprei yang lebih bersih dan rapih dari sebelumnya, orang lain berada disana menemaninya, seorang perempuan lain mengenakan gaun hitam dan apron putih seperti pakaian maid yang selalu ia lihat dalam televisi.

"Saya yakin anda belum mengisi perut anda sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kumohon nyonya, setidaknya makanlah bubur ini sedikit saja."

Perempuan itu dengan sabar membujuk gadis yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara sejak gadis itu membuka matanya, ia memang tidak tau apa yang telah gadis ini alami sebelumnya, namun pertemuan pertama mereka sungguh menyedihkan, ia mendapat panggilan dari majikannya, ketika ia tidak begitu yakin dengan perintah majikannya untuk membersihkan dan mengurus orang yang berada pada sebuah kamar yang belum pernah ia masuki sebelumnya, disanalah ia melihat gadis yang taksadarkan diri meringkuk dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan.

Seorang dokter memberitaunya jika gadis ini mengalami _dehidrasi,_ kondisinya yang tak sadarkan diri tanpa busana, jika dibiarkan lebih lama bisa saja menimbulkan gejala _hipotermia_ juga keadaan perutnya yang kosong membuatnya kelaparan bisa saja membuatnya mati pada saat itu juga.

Pelayan itu memperhatikan gadis yang tanpa bosan menatap kosong pada balutan selimut yang menutupi bagian perut hingga ujung kakinya, seperti orang linglung yang tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi, gadis ini terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan setetes air mata yang entah karena apa mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"K-kumohon.. keluarkan aku dari sini.."

Gadis yang kini mulai menangis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang berada dipinggiran ranjang dengan semangkuk bubur dipangkuan tangannya, bibir pucat pasi itu mulai bergetar ketika kembali mengeluarkan sebuah suara,

Sebuah permintaan yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Kumohon.. keluarkan aku.."

Gadis itu memohon, dengan kulitnya yang terlihat semakin pucat dan air mata yang semakin sering keluar dari kedua matanya, memohon untuk sebuah pertolongan pada orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya, sebuah harapan yang mungkin saja bisa menyelamatkan sisa hidupnya,

Perempuan lain disana menatapnya haru tanpa kuasa yang bisa ia berikan untuk mengabulkan permintaan sederhana gadis yang terlihat begitu terluka, seorang pelayan sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mencoba menenangkan gadis yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya dengan kalimat berulang yang terus diucapkan olehnya, gadis itu menyerah dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi dan mulai melakukan sebuah penolakan atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Nyonya- kumohon tenanglah.."

Gadis yang telah menyerah saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih bernafas memutuskan untuk melakukan perlawanan dan berniat untuk segera pergi menjauh dari kediaman mengerikan yang berhasil menghancurkan dirinya,

Jemari tangannya yang masih bergerak lemah berusaha melepaskan sebuah jarum yang menusuk tepat pada uratnya, menyalurkan obat pada tubuhnya, ia mencoba melepaskan selang infus yang tertanam pada tangannya, namun siapa sangka hal itu malah membuatnya berada pada sebuah awal permasalahan?

Entah sejak kapan lelaki yang paling ditakuti olehnya menerobos masuk dengan kilat detik, tangan kasar itu mencengkram kedua pipi yang membuat Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan keterkejutannya dengan kedua matanya yang melotot takut.

"Kau pikir kau bisa keluar dari sini hah? Aku yang berkuasa atas dirimu, kau adalah milikku, dan aku menukar uangku tidak untuk melihat ini sialan!"

Cengkraman itu terasa semakin kuat dikedua pipinya, terasa seperti menembus kulit tipis pipi miliknya hingga menekan kuat bagian dalam giginya. Sebuah getaran dari tubuhnya tercipta akibat perasaan terancam sebagai satu-satunya respon yang ia berikan, menggantikan air matanya yang seolah tertahan dan enggan keluar saat dengan jelas ia mendengar bagaimana lelaki itu menyerukan perintah penuh atas kuasa dirinya. Sama seperti dirinya, satu-satunya pelayan yang sebelumnya membujuk dirinya untuk makan menahan jeritan dan nafasnya saat melihat majikannya itu datang dan segera melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Jadi apakah ini sisi lain dari orang yang memberikan gaji untuknya?

Yang memberi pekerjaan untuknya itu memang terlihat menyeramkan bahkan dari luarannya yang minim menyerukan suara, menggambarkan jika orang itu penuh dengan ancaman dan intimidasi.

Gadis dengan cengkraman pada pipi itu meliriknya dengan harapan pertolongan dari sudut matanya yang bergenang air mata, dirinya bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa sebelum majikannya berbalik dengan sorot mata yang terasa begitu mengancam dan menyeramkan.

"Kau masih disini hah? Keluar!"

Mutlak perintah itu tidak bisa ditolak olehnya, tubuhnya secara otomatis terkesiap dan segera menunduk memberikan hormat dan bergegas keluar dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur hangat yang tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Menyelipkan sebuah doa saat ia menatap kembali mata bersedih itu ketika menutup pintu kamar, merasa menyesal karna dirinya tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan apapun pada tuannya itu, dan memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberikan keselematan pada gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Hari buruknya telah berlalu, seorang pelayan seperti biasa melakukan pekerjaannya, mengambil alih hunian yang bukan miliknya untuk dibersihkan, sekaligus membuatkan sebuah jamuan sarapan untuk orang asing yang menggajinya.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada perbincangan seperti kebanyakan hunian lain yang saling berbincang sebelum memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Karna tuannya ini hidup seorang diri.

Tanpa kerabat ataupun orang tua yang tidak pernah ia temui selama ia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai pelayan disini. Identitas mengenai majikannya bahkan hanya secuil yang ia ketahui, ia diberitau jika pemilik hunian megah dengan hamparan halaman luas dan berbagai penjagaan ketat disetiap sudutnya adalah seorang pemimpin sekaligus pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan ternama dinegerinya. Pekerjaan yang dilakukannya adalah menunjuk sesuatu dan beratus-ratus orang akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya. Lelaki muda yang sukses, namun terlihat begitu kesepian dengan rutinitas kehidupannya yang begitu monoton dan membosankan.

Tambahan pekerjaannya adalah, ia diminta untuk mengurus orang lain yang entah sejak kapan resmi tinggal dirumah besarnya.

Seperti dua hari lalu, ia kembali memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya selalu dalam keadaan tertutup dan tidak dibiarkan dimasuki oleh siapapun. Kamar itu kini dihuni oleh seorang gadis yang kembali menjalani sebuah pemeriksaan setelah sebelumnya diperiksa dalam keadaan sekarat. Setelah dua hari berlalu, dokter itu mengatakan jika kini ia bisa melepas selang infus yang menusuk kedalam nadinya, kesehatannya semakin membaik, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengisi perutnya dengan makanan secara rutin agar ia tidak kembali berada dalam keadaan sekarat akibat kelaparan.

Sebuah lemari penuh dengan berbagai gaun berwarna merah muda, beberapa diantaranya dihiasi dengan pita dan renda yang cantik.

Sepotong gaun ditarik keluar, dengan lengan panjang transparan yang akan memperlihatkan kulit penggunanya, roknya sedikit mengembang dengan kain tipis dibagian paling luar, panjangnya hingga bagian atas lutut.

Gaun yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat gaun seindah itu selama hidupnya, gaun yang hanya memenuhi imajinasinya saat dirinya hanya seorang anak kecil yang berperan sebagai seorang puteri kerajaan.

"Anda ingin memakai yang ini?"

Pelayan itu bertanya dan membiarkan gaun itu dilihat dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Gaun yang sangat cantik, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin mengenakannya.

"Anda harus mengganti pakaian anda nyonya."

Pelayan itu mulai bingung karna yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya memandangi sepotong gaun yang dipegang olehnya.

Tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ada dalam isi kepala gadis itu, dan tidak ingin mendapat resiko terkena amarah tuannya saat menyadari perintahnya tidak dilaksanakan, maka ia berinisiatif untuk membantu gadis yang masih dalam lamunannya itu melepaskan pakaian dan menggantinya dengan sepotong gaun pilihannya.

Rasanya begitu lembut.

Kain itu terasa begitu lembut dan ringan saat membungkus tubuhnya, tatapan kosongnya beralih pada sebuah cermin yang menampilkan betapa sempurnanya ukuran itu menutup lekuk tubuhnya dengan indah.

Jemarinya merasakan betapa halusnya gaun yang kini ia kenakan, sekelebat rasa bahagia memenuhi rongga kepalanya, namun detik itu juga perasaannya kembali terluka ketika ia menyadari satu-satunya keinginan yang ada adalah menunjukan gaun cantik ini pada ibunya. Perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan membuatnya selalu teringat pada orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Hanya ibunya.

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia ajak untuk berbagi kebahagian telah berada disurga sana. Lalu saat itu juga perasaan bahagianya pupus begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibunya akan berdecak kagum dengan pakaian indah yang membuatnya seperti puteri sungguhan, namun kini relung sedih itu kembali mengisi hatinya yang telah hancur, tidak ada yang bisa ia tunjukkan lagi pada ibunya, setiap kali ia mengenakan pakaian bagus, tidak bisa ia tunjukkan pada ibunya, dan setiap kali ia mengenakan pakaian bagus, _memory_ menyakitkan tentang awal kehancuran hidupnya akan berputar kembali didalam benaknya.

"Saya- maafkan saya jika saya berbuat lancang nyonya, saya ingin meminta maaf karna saya tidak bisa membantu nyonya saat itu, saya hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan disini, dan saya tidak bisa melawan perintah tuan saya, apakah setelah itu nyonya baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun berkedip dalam posisinya, apakah orang yang sedang membantunya mengenakan pakaian itu berbicara pada dirinya?

Tapi kenapa yang Baekhyun dengar sejak tadi adalah panggilan nyonya?

"A-apa kau berbicara padaku?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan ragu, dan yang ia dapat adalah perempuan itu yang segera menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan, hanya ada mereka didalam ruangan ini, kenapa perempuan ini memberi hormat padanya?

"Maafkan saya nyonya, seharusnya saya tidak berbicara lancang."

Perempuan itu kembali menunduk dan Baekhyun kembali bingung.

"T-tidak, jangan seperti ini, aku- aku bukan nyonya.."

Tangannya terulur dengan ragu, ingin mengangkat pundak yang sedari membungkuk hormat padanya,

"Na-namaku Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.."

Kalimat perkenalan itu akhirnya berhasil membuat perempuan yang sedari menundukkan kepalanya memutuskan untuk menatap dirinya.

"Nyonya, tidak seharusnya anda-"

"Siapa namamu?"

Kalimat itu terpotong saat Baekhyun mendengar kembali sebutan nyonya yang dilontarkan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun tidak menyukai saat orang lain menghormatinya begitu patuh sedangkan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa disini.

"Namaku Minseok, Kim Minseok."

"Hai Minseok, mau berteman denganku?"

Perempuan yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Minseok itu sedikit membulatkan mata runcingnya tidak percaya atas apa yang nyonya-nya itu ucapkan,

"Ta-tapi.. saya tidak-"

"Kumohon jangan panggil aku Nyonya."

Hingga percakapan itu berlanjut dengan Baekhyun yang terus mangajaknya berbincang ditengah rutinitas harian yang harus ia kerjakan. Sejak insiden dua hari yang lalu, dimana ia tidak bisa menolong Baekhyun saat dicengkram oleh tuannya, saat itu pula Minseok tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka suara saat sedang mengurus Baekhyun yang terbaring penuh, beristirahat total diatas ranjang.

Minseok hanya mengurus Baekhyun.

Menyuapinya, mengganti pakaiannya dan mengganti selang infusnya.

Namun hari ini sepertinya sebuah awal baru.

Ternyata sosok Baekhyun ini adalah sosok gadis polos yang terdengar begitu ceria dan lugu. Minseok masih enggan untuk bersikap layaknya seorang teman pada Baekhyun, karna mau bagaimanapun, gadis ini adalah nyonya-nya dan ia diharuskan untuk melayani gadis ini.

Ia pun masih enggan untuk bertanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berakhir ditempat ini, dengan tuannya yang memperlakukan Baekhyun secara kasar.

Selama ini Minseok tidak pernah melakukan komunikasi berdurasi lama dengan tuannya itu, karna ia selalu tidak memiliki topik untuk diucapkan. Bahkan ia merasa jika ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar tuannya itu setiap kali ia menyiapkan sarapan dikediamannya. Tuannya juga terlihat sedikit aneh, dengan aturan mutlak yang mengharuskannya mengenakan pakaian kerja yang terlihat berlebihan hanya untuk seorang pelayan seperti dirinya. Dirinya diharuskan mengenakan sebuah gaun saat bekerja, sebuah gaun dengan jahitan rapih disetiap jengkalnya, perwujudan gaun yang sering dilihatnya didalam telivisi, sebuah gaun khas yang dikenakan pelayan kerajaan. Ia tidak tau jika gaun itu masih dikenakan oleh seorang pelayan dizaman maju seperti ini.

Hal itu semakin mencolok dengan fakta baru jika selama ini tuannya itu menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan yang setiap _inchi_ dindingnya berlapis cat berwarna merah muda, isinya didukung dengan berbagai macam properti dan juga boneka yang seolah-olah kamar itu di design sebagai kamar megah putri kecil. Baekhyun-pun sama seperti dirinya, diharuskan untuk mengenakan sebuah gaun mungkin untuk setiap harinya. Belasan gaun cantik itu berjejer rapi didalam lemari, Minseok tidak pernah tau jika itu telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, yang jelas Baekhyun pun kini tampil dengan penampakannya bak seorang putri, dengan gaun merah muda, rambut panjang bergelombang, dan sedikit hiasan diatas kepalanya.

Tidak salah jika setelah ini Minseok harus sering memutar otak dengan sifat tersembunyi dari majikannya. sepertinya masih banyak hal misterius yang tersimpan aman didalam pribadi yang telah memberinya pekerjaan selama kurang lebih empat tahun terakhir itu.

Perbincangan kecil mereka berakhir dengan Minseok yang memberitau jika sebentar lagi tuannya akan datang untuk makan pagi, saat itu juga Baekhyun berubah menjadi pucat pasi, ia diberitau untuk duduk pada sebuah meja makan dengan Minseok sebagai kokinya, ia pikir Minseok sengaja mempersiapkan masakan untuk dirinya, karna terakhir kali Baekhyun selalu memakan makanannya dengan disuapi diatas ranjang. Namun ternyata yang harus dihadapinya adalah suasana menakutkan saat langkah kaki lain mulai terdengar hingga sosok orang itu ikut bergabung pada meja makan yang hanya ditempati oleh dirinya.

Suasananya semakin terasa menyeramkan saat Minseok undur diri dan pergi entah kemana.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya, matanya lebih memilih motif yang tergambar pada bagian rok dipahanya.

Orang itupun tidak membuka mulutnya, yang Baekhyun dengar hanya bunyi tubrukan dari alat makan yang dipakai oleh lelaki itu.

Pertama kali setelah dua hari Baekhyun tidak melihat keberadaan lelaki ini. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu seolah menghilang dan Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu lagi setelah terakhir kali orang itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah _'miliknya'._

"Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal disini, untuk seterusnya. Semua pakaian dan kebutuhanmu telah kusiapkan. Kau sudah bertemu dengan pelayan disini? Jam kerjanya adalah saat pagi hingga aku kembali bekerja, menyiapkan makan malam, lalu pulang. Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu? Kau akan mendapatkannya, disini. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kepalan tangannya meremas kain lembut diatas pahanya, masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat kepala dan berujar membalas ucapan lelaki asing yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, lain dari itu semua, Baekhyun menyimpan satu pertanyaan besar yang selalu tertahan diujung lidahnya, hingga dagu itu ia angkat secara perlahan dan disanalah ia kembali melihat mata coklat yang menyorot tajam pada dirinya.

"A-aku.. bisakah aku keluar dari sini?"

Baekhyun mengerti jika dirinya berakhir disebuah pelelangan dan orang ini adalah orang yang berhasil membawanya keluar dengan cara membeli dirinya, tapi hingga saat ini Baekhyun belum pernah keluar dari tempat ini, yang dilakukan selama ini olehnya adalah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Tentu, tapi tidak dengan melewati gerbang dan memasuki ruangan yang terkunci."

"Ada.. ada sebuah tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, itu rumah-"

"Tidak. Rumah mu disini, tidak ada rumah lain yang bisa kau kunjungi. Kau mengerti?"

Kalimatnya diselesaikan dengan sebuah pernyataan seolah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menolak dan mengharuskannya untuk menuruti setiap kalimat yang keluar dari belah bibir itu.

Pandangannya terlalu tajam hingga Baekhyun berakhir menciut dan kembali menunduk.

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi sebelum kau menyelesaikan makan pagimu? Habiskan."

Kalimat perintah itu lagi.

Untaian kata yang selalu terdengar menakutkan bagi Baekhyun, tidak ada perlawanan yang bisa ia berikan, maka dari itu Baekhyun akan kembali tunduk dan melakukan apa yang lelaki itu serukan padanya.

 **\- Unfortunate Soul -**

Lelaki itu masuk dengan tubuhnya yang terhuyung, dengan setengah kesadaran membuat orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyadari ia masuk pada kamar yang tepat.

Gadis itu meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, terlelap nyenyak didalam gulungan selimut hangatnya.

Kedua tangannya dengan terburu melepas ikat pinggang pada bagian celananya, menarik lepas dengan detik berikutnya membiarkan kain berbentuk celana itu turun melewati garis pahanya. Sebelah kakinya mulai menaiki ranjang dimana gadis itu masih tidak menunjukan keterbangunan atas kehadiran dirinya. Bukan sebuah gerakan lembut dan hati-hati saat tangan itu menarik sebelah kaki dari dalam selimut hingga tubuh terlelap itu merosot akibat tarikan dari bawah kakinya, membuat seseorang yang terlelap terkesiap dengan seluruh kesadarannya.

Rasa takut terlalu menjalari setiap nadi dalam tubuhnya, hingga air mata yang akan segera keluar itu mewakili rasa sakit yang akan segera ia dapatkan. Lelaki dibelakangnnya itu nampak bergumam, dengan bau alkohol yang menyeruak melesak memenuhi penciumannya. Sebelah pantatnya mendapat tamparan begitu keras, bibir bawahnya _refleks_ ia gigit untuk menahan jeritan perih yang mulai terasa. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat tangan kasar itu mengangkat tinggi gaun tidur yang dikenakannya, menarik lepas kain yang menutupi kesuciannya, dan detik berikutnya adalah sebuah benda mengerikan sekeras kayu yang siap menerobos merobek kembali miliknya.

Sebelah kakinya di silangkan dari belakang, ribuan tetes air mata itu terus bertambah dengan rasa menjijikan saat kelamin berurat itu menggesek belahan pantat yang kembali berakhir pada vaginanya. Jika Tuhan memberinya sedikit tenaga untuk melawan, mungkin Baekhyun akan memberanikan dirinya untuk bangkit dan menghancurkan benda mengerikan itu agar tidak kembali memasukinya. Namun doanya dibalas dengan sebuah geraman berat bersamaan dengan benda keras itu melesak masuk dalam sekali hentak.

Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan suaranya.

Begitu sakit.

Rasa sakit yang masih sama seperti saat itu, namun kini ia tidak bisa berteriak karna rasa takutnya. Iblis itu dimanjakan dengan rasa nikmat dari perih yang ia rasakan, tanpa malu bergerak untuk menorobos dirinya lebih dalam dengan tonjolan urat-urat dari benda yang semakin mengembung didalam dirinya.

Dorongan-dorongan dari lelaki dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas kuat sprei yang ditidurinya, mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya, dan menahan nyeri dengan air matanya. Benda panjang itu semakin membesar dan setiap kali Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya, otot kemaluannya akan mengerut menjepit kelamin lelaki dengan gurat urat disetiap permukaannya yang menggaruk nikmat dinding lembab vaginanya.

"Ashh.. sialan.."

Baekhyun merasa jijik pada dirinya saat kembali sebuah tamparan keras ia dapatkan pada sisian pantatnya, tamparan itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan sebuah suara sama seperti lelaki yang terus mengeram nikmat dibelakangannya.

Dorongannya semakin kuat, membuat tubuhnya tersentak dari belakang.

Lebar telapak tangan itu menumpu pada kedua pantatnya, meremasnya secara kuat dibarengi kesakitan yang masih belum berakhir menyiksa dirinya. Hingga Baekhyun merasakan sebuah denyutan yang berasal dari penis yang sedari tadi keluar masuk vaginanya, semuanya terasa kosong saat lelaki itu menarik lepas penisnya, menempelkan kepala penis yang terasa basah itu pada lubang kemaluannya hingga semprotan cairan asing Baekhyun rasakan dibibir vaginanya.

"Ahhh- sial."

Kaliamat itu berakhir dengan desisan panjang dibarengi dengan sebuah nafas yang terengah-engah. Satu remasan kuat Baekhyun dapatkan pada permukaan pantat kirinya, setelahnya adalah ranjangnya yang bergerak akibat sebuah pergerakan dari si lelaki yang turun dari ranjangnya, dibarengi dengan suara tarikan resleting dari celana yang orang itu kenakan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya hingga suara pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Bibir bawahnya mengeluarkan darah karena terlalu kuat digigit olehnya, remasan pada sprei perlahan merenggang dengan tangannya yang bergetar, dan air matanya kembali mengalir dengan sebuah isakan yang lolos setelah susah payah ia tahan untuk tidak dikeluarkan.

Rasanya berkali-kali lebih sakit karna Baekhyun hanya bisa berpura-pura terlelap saat lelaki itu kembali melecehkan dirinya, meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Pinggulnya kembali terasa pegal dan perih kembali menyerang daerah selangkangannya.

Dengan air mata yang masih enggan berhenti mengalir, Baekhyun menaikkan kembali kain yang menutupi organ kemaluannya, menutup kembali paha dengan gaun tidurnya, membungkus kembali tubuh bergetarnya dengan hangat selimut yang sebelumnya membuatnya nyaman pada indahnya mimpi. Kini Baekhyun harus mengejar kembali mimpi indahnya dengan air mata dan rasa sakit diseluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya. Terisak seorang diri tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa menolongnya,

Berharap ia bisa kembali menemui ibunya dalam mimpi.

Malamnya masih belum berakhir, Baekhyun kembali terbangun ditengah sunyinya malam dalam sebuah hunian besar yang bukan miliknya. Seperti _dejavu_ , Baekhyun kembali mendengar melodi itu, melodi yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya,

Dentingan piano yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan berhasil menariknya keluar dari dunia mimpi, namun lagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya lebih lama lagi karena setelahnya ia kembali terlelap diiringi alunan piano yang kian memudar dengan kesadarannya yang kembali menghilang.

Hari baru Baekhyun jalani dengan rutinitas yang sama, benar jika Minseok akan kembali pada saat sarapan seperti yang lelaki itu bilang sebelumnya, semuanya seperti reka ulang dengan setiap kegiatan rutin yang Baekhyun jalani, lengkap dengan gaun lain yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Namun kini bukanlah jam makan malam, namun pintu itu terbuka dengan si lelaki yang kembali dengan orang lain dibelakang langkahnya.

Lelaki tinggi berkulit putih.

Matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sedikit tipis namun terlihat begitu tampan dengan garis rahangnya yang begitu tajam.

Lelaki lain itu terdiam dan menatap dirinya yang tengah memainkan beberapa alat makan dimeja makan, sorotnya menelisik keberadaan dirinya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Wah jadi sekarang kau memelihara seekor anak anjing?"

 **\- ToBeContinue -**

Malu cuap-cuap nya juga HEHEHEHEHE.

Cuman mau bilang, kalau lupa, boleh dibaca chap sebelumnya ya ehehe. Lanjut atau klosdon nih?

Sebagai hadiah biku kasih tau lagu apa yang selalu Baekhyun denger pas dia kebangun.. biku share nanti di ig.. sooooo jangan lupa follow ignya WKWKWKW

 **IG: biikachu_**

Antrean selanjutnya: **A Half Life**

See you guysss! **I LOVE YOU 3**

 **Please leave some constructive criticism and suggestions on the Review box : ))**

 **PYEONG!**


End file.
